User talk:StreetScenes
Which guides do you plan to make next? Hey Kate. So far, I'm loving your contributions to the SS episodes that the majority of us do not have. What other episodes do you have in mind to post? I have keep track of what classic SS episode I own. http://www.mediafire.com/?z5zt2njlyzt Most of them are already on muppet wiki. You don't have to worry about the ones that are already on the list which are not yet on muppet wiki. But maybe you can identify the ones that have the unidentified numbers? I'd be happy to help if I can. Jonnytbird4789 14:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :i don't have a plan really. i have guides for 2616 and 2630, which is it for season 21. the guides cover 2455, 2459, and 2484, but strangely skip over basically all of season 19. but i've got a bunch from seasons 18 and 20. though i haven't had the time to read these things, so i'll only know what i have as i post them. -- Kate 15:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Going back to season 2, do you have Episode 0275? Just thought I'd ask because I just find it odd you left it out of your 0261-on batch, considering you mentioned you have episodes 246-305. Or will that happen when you're finished with the lates 100's-early 200's? ---- Jesse (talk) 20:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :yeah, i've got it. i was just doing ones that we had significant info on already, as i was familiarizing myself with the guides and with posting to the wiki, and before we figured out the template for citations. but there's enough sketches for which the guides will allow us to push back the eka date, so i figured it would save time & effort to go chronologically. is there something you want me to check on in that episode? b/c it's gonna take me a while to get there otherwise. -- Kate 21:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Do your guides have include this episode? There was some questions asked here and somebody brought up the fact that one site lists Episode 2595 as the first appearance of the song "Put it in the Trash Can". Is that episode listed in your guides, and can you check to see that it is indeed in that episode? --Minor muppetz 02:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :nope, i don't have that one. i have '80s guides to roughly a hundred episodes over four seasons. that's less than a quarter of the episodes from the time the guides cover. i don't think it's enough to answer specific questions, i've just got to see what i have. is that sketch in some episode close to that one or before it? maybe, but i haven't read these things & wouldn't remember the placement of a specific sketch if i had, so i'll just have to see as i work through them. -- Kate 14:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Episode Hey Kate, in that season 21 guide, could you check to see which episode is the one where Miles starts kindergarten? Thanks! Wattamack4 20:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::the guides don't cover every episode, and i've only got the first three guides that cover season 21. i only have four more episodes from that season. sorry. -- Kate 20:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? Ah, that's a shame. I assume the episode I described is not one of the selected episodes, am I correct? Wattamack4 20:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::right. -- Kate 13:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Bob 45 Hi, Kate! I just found out on one of the record forums I belong to that the Bob Juno single also came out on Juno 5009. I didn't know if you were into collecting variations, so I just wanted to let you know about it, and that I made a note on the Bob discography. Thanks for all of the Japanese stuff you're adding, too! -- Ken (talk) 03:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :thanks. that's less of a collecting priority for me than new music or info in whatever form, but thanks for letting me know--i have been known to collect multiple copies of things. i don't even know how many copies of the Sesame Street Record i have... -- Kate 13:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) uh oh...80s nhk inserts may be modified. what to do? so i was plugging in missing inserts from Episode 2574, and noticed that the nhk episode guide does not list the part of the street scene in which Maria's mother sings Duérmete Niño to Alice and Snuffy. In its place are two cartoons and Swamp Mushy Muddy. I checked another episode to see what was up, and in the nhk guide for Episode 2291 the Pájaro cartoon is replaced with a cartoon about the letter I. So it appears that in the 80s episodes, some Spanish content was replaced with English for broadcast in Japan. This is NOT the case with the 70s guides, as they explicitly list numerous segments that teach Spanish vocabulary and segments entirely in Spanish. Thus far I have found no discrepancies between the info in the 70s guides and what we know of the episodes from CTW archives, syndication, and dvd releases. Should I undo stuff I've done? Should we just keep them as episode pages rather than guides and put a note somewhere (where?) that there may be discrepancies with u.s. airings? It seems a shame to waste knowledge of 35 correct segments because one or two might be replacements for Spanish ones, but I don't want to post misleading material, either. - Kate 00:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that really puts a damper on our situation. I think adding a note is alright. I already made Template:Nhk-table for the late 80's episodes we have full guide access to, so I think expanding the note a little would help. Otherwise, it'd be a real shame if we couldn't use that precious info because of the possibility of one or two segments being changed (cause then we won't know what's originally there and what's a replacement). - Oscarfan 00:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah, it's a problem. maybe post them as Japanese episodes, and create u.s. episode pages that have a link to the japanese one & a note saying they pretty much correspond? sounds kind of convoluted. maybe i could post some of the intro material that's all in japanese & see if someone could read it, if it would have anything helpful. but it won't... maybe there's stuff in the CTW archives, in particular Series 12, Subseries 3--unprocessed individual country files for international ctw distribution, 1970-85. - Kate 01:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you should mention it to Danny, and see how he wants to handle it. We might be able to make a box that says "Alternate version" in the guide or something like that. That came up a couple of times on Old School when they replaced some of the segments. -- Ken (talk) 01:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you want, you can still make more episodes. I modified Template:Nhk-table so that it notes it's edited, much like the Noggin episodes. And if we find what's been replaced, but it in the notes like Danny suggested. - Oscarfan 20:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's perfect... I think that works great. I think Episode 2643 looks amazing, with the scanned photos from the episode guide. That's really cool! It opens up a whole group of new episodes that we wouldn't have had before. -- Danny (talk) 00:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Poverty Sorry, I didn't realise we had a link to a page of that. Maybe that could be usefull for the other pages containing that H cartoon. Wattamack4 22:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex :'s okay. it was just created b/c they're labeled that in the ctw archives & nhk guides. we're not quite sure what it means. - Kate 22:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. That sounds interesting. Btw, speaking of which, those NHK guides ROCK!!!!! :D They're a real help for the Muppet wiki! :) Just a quick question: How many seasons does that NHK guide go to, and does it list every single segment in there? Wattamack4 23:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::well, i've only found issues from season 2 and 18-21. presumably they exist for all the years in between--i haven't seen them, but i haven't been looking for THAT long. the format changes numerous times, but basically the early ones have every episode but only selected sketches, while the later ones have selected episodes but every sketch in that episode. but yeah, now that we know they exist and they're awesome, everyone should keep their eyes out for more issues! - Kate 23:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok. If you could find a guide for seaosn 1, that'd be great; we could use a couple iamges for those Season 1 song covers. Wattamack4 02:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::well, as is the case with most twentieth century media and popular culture, my knowledge of it is entirely at the whim of random people who happen to want to sell their junk online. that is, if anyone has even saved a copy in the first place. living in a digital age doesn't change the fact that the vast majority of print, audio, and video records ever created are nearly impossible to find, and that we are losing them for good every day. - Kate 02:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) NHK Guide Hi, Kate! Just curious, does your guide cover the whole second season? ---- Jesse (talk) 23:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :It would if I had all the issues. It has 5 or 10 partial episodes per issue. I do have guides for more than half of the second season. -- StreetScenes 23:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, just curious! ---- Jesse (talk) 00:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Say, how many issues DO you have? And which are they? ---- Jesse (talk) 00:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I have 14 issues--the numbering of the issues is kind of funky, they should watch more Sesame Street. And a few of the issues inexplicably have like 4 or 11 episodes in them. And it appears that they aired episodes a few years behind their premiers here. I have 1972 vols. 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, and 10; 1973 vols. 7, 8, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12. Yes, two consecutive distinct vol. 8s. Anyhow, the episodes covered in those are: 131-160, 171-180, 201-230, 246-305. - Kate 00:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, even without the ones you're missing, that'll keep us busy for a while! -- Ken (talk) 02:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::yep. i haven't even really read them all, & i sure don't have a good handle on what's in them--updating the wiki is half self-serving b/c i'll never be able to find anything in my own collection unless it's in database format. -- Kate 02:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I love the fact that even though your guides don't list every single clip in an episode, you're already affecting everything else here, by helping us push EKA's earlier and earlier! Somebody commented that we think we found the earliest showing of the 2nd version of Rubber Duckie (with the blue background). That would make sense, since the record had come out that previous summer. I think I'm getting even more excited about the Japanese books than I was with the Bob records! -- Ken (talk) 02:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) but wait, there's more...and i hesitate to even mention this, because i'll be updating season 2 till kingdom come, but i found more guides, from seasons 18-21. they came in the mail yesterday, so i REALLY don't know what's in them. they have a different format--fluff for kids, some 20th anniversary stuff totally in japanese (that might be worth translating though). these skip over quite a few issues--i have a consecutive run, but they are missing a ton of episodes. however, the episodes they do have are COMPLETE--they have episode guides not unlike our own with little screen shots & descriptions of every scene and insert in order. so i've got info to add or create pages for like a hundred more episodes from those seasons... sigh. and with these posts, i guess i commit myself to a new hobby of wiki editing for eternity. well, at least it's free to post stuff, 'cause i'm gonna need a cheap hobby now--the only acceptable shipment option was fedex overnight, which costs a million jillion dollars when you're shipping 26 pounds of magazines from japan. but i couldn't very well pass up the episodes that WERE my childhood, could I? -- Kate 02:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) NICE! ---- Jesse (talk) 02:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :WOW! If you need help with those new guides, give me a holler! This is so cool! - Oscarfan 02:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it might actually be faster if you scan everything, then everybody can help! A real-life cooperation lesson! -- Ken (talk) 03:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::it might...but the thing with the format is because there's transcripts in there, parallel text with japanese translations, each partial episode in the 70s guides is like 14 pages long, and each full episode in the 80s guides is like 30 pages long. i suppose i could scan the episode guides with the thumbnail screen shots, but the text on those pages is in japanese, so you guys could create the page and i could fill in the descriptions of the unidentified sketches and street scenes. i am up for collaboration, though, b/c i probably shouldn't be spending ALL my time on this... -- Kate 03:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::man, even the episode guide pages are like 5 pages per episode...i'd rather take pictures of them than scan them & ruin all the bindings (the 80s ones are in mint, unread condition). collaboration ideas welcome. but now is beddie-by time--will post some pics of the 80s ones tomorrow. -- Kate 03:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I saw that you made some edits to Episode 0264, and there was a question at its talk page, and I'd like to know, does the guide confirm that the "Ernie and scales" sketch is the one listed on the site (checking the history somebody else made the edit)? --Minor muppetz 21:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, Kate, Danny's been to the CTW archives a few times, so he might know more about the Oregon study. I'm guessing it may have been some curriculum presented on the show tied to a previous study that contained material that was tested on children. -- Ken (talk) 21:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I must say, I am thankful somebody has these guides. It's great to finally know the details of stuff like "Ernie and the Candy Salesman", and "Roosevelt Franklin spells his name" (also cool to know he interracted with Susan in a street scene once). --Minor muppetz 12:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Japan 12" single Hey, Kate! How did I miss the 12" single from Sesame Street Fever that you put over on the Japanese Sesame Street Discography? Would you happen to know the catalog number and what songs are on it, whether it's multiple versions of SSF, or other songs on it? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :unfortunately i don't. that would have required purchasing it. on the topic of other music i haven't purchased and don't know the publication details for, i was bumming around the itunes store today and noticed six covers of pinball number count, none of which is listed with the other known covers on the wiki page. & they all sound pretty awesome. StreetScenes 01:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! I can kind of read the number, but I thought you might have a bigger version of the picture. I've seen some other Japanese 12" singles of Sesame Street Fever, but they had a different cover. I'll have to check into it some more. ::And do the iTunes versions note the artists? I may bring that up on the song's talk page, in case somebody might have bought them. -- Ken (talk) 02:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::yes--just go to itunes and search "Pinball Number Count" and six covers from different artists/albums come up. problem with itunes (& amazon...) is that buying downloads gives you these naked mp3 files without so much as a composer credit, much less the other credits and info you'd have with a hard copy. there should be a law that makes them put credits on there. hmpfh. but anyway, it makes you wonder how many covers of other songs we could find just by a quick itunes search. StreetScenes 01:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Episode guides...how to cite? so...while poking around for things to buy from japan, i found a few issues of an episode guide, presumably for english teachers. it's an official ctw publication, with the kind of info muppetdude et al have been able to get from the CTW archives--clip names, descriptions, vocab words or partial scripts. so i have a bunch of that kind of stuff to add for scattered episodes from seasons 2 and 3 (it is organized by episode, and everything i can cross-reference is accurate). where should i start a talk page to ask about what kind of info to put up & how to cite it?? StreetScenes 17:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Use this: Template:Ctw. Can't wait to see what you post! - Oscarfan 17:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow! That's incredible that you found that... Is it possible for you to scan some of the pages from that guide? Template:Ctw isn't quite right for this, but we can come up with another template for citing from these guides. I have a friend who reads/speaks Japanese, so he can help me out with translation if I can show him some pages... -- Danny (talk) 03:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Some more details and a picture are at Talk:Episode 0305. -- Ken (talk) 03:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe she can cite them with a regular "Sources" heading. - Oscarfan 03:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::the season 3 ones have parallel text, and there doesn't appear to be anything in japanese that's not in english. the season 2 ones may have some info only in japanese, i could see as i post and upload images of the text when i find something. but here's the publication info for the issue 0305 was in, and the introduction to the first issue, which appears to explain the purpose of the book, which would be helpful to know. or maybe it just explains the purpose of the show. StreetScenes 14:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, lovely. I'll show these to Doug and see if he can help... Where did you find these? They're amazing. -- Danny (talk) 23:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, it's good to see you again! I got a translation of these pages, and I also looked at the CTW guides that I had. Here's a few of the episode pages that I found from the archives... how do these compare to the episode pages in the Japanese books? Is it the same text, or are there more details in your guides? I'm just curious so that we can figure out whether to add a new citation. -- Danny (talk) 20:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) File:Ep305.jpg|Episode 305 File:Ep306.jpg|Episode 306 File:Ep307.jpg|Episode 307 ::basically each episode has selected scenes listed, the amount of overlap with what's on the wiki from the CTW pages varies. there will either be only a sketch's title or there will be a whole script. i think it needs its own citation--there's a lot of stuff, including a number of episodes that there currently aren't pages for at all. StreetScenes 20:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) File:Ep305p1.JPG File:Ep305p14.JPG :::Wow -- I can't believe how great those are. There's even dialogue! So -- yes, we should have extra templates. I put some info on the NHK page -- feel free to add more on that page if you want. Then I made some templates -- Template:Ctw is the existing one for pages that use the CTW Archives material. Template:Ctw-nhk is for pages that use both the CTW Archives and NHK Episode Guide. Template:Nhk is for pages that just use the NHK Episode Guides. Does that work for you? :::Also -- where did you find these? An auction site? I need to go look for these too. -- Danny (talk) 00:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::that's awesome. how do i change the pages created with the ctw template to having the ctw-nhk template? i got them off yahoo auctions japan. they cost an arm and a leg, but it appears worth it. StreetScenes 00:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I was just looking at Japamart -- I want to figure out how to set up an account there. These do seem worth it... :::::To use the templates -- I don't know if you're using the Rich Text Editor or Source mode when you edit? RTE is the "what you see is what you get" editor -- you see the headings and pictures in the edit window. Source mode is where you see everything as text and code. :::::So if you're using the Rich Text Editor, go into Source mode to change the templates. You'll see on the page -- just change that to , and that'll switch the templates. On a new page that just uses the NHK guide, add under the picture. I hope that makes sense; wiki code stuff is always a pain to explain. :) -- Danny (talk) 01:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::oh, that was easy. thanks. i feel better now--citation is important. i should add some stuff to the page about the episode guide. i've never used japamart, i go through japanauctioncenter. don't know if it's the best deal around, but it's reliable. StreetScenes 01:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street Music Magazine Wow! I didn't know that Sesame Street Music Magazine existed. Thank you for creating that page, and adding all those covers! That's what I love about the wiki -- people bring in cool new things all the time. That page is awesome. -- Danny (talk) 20:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Kate! I was just coming over to say the same thing. Do you know if those were soundsheets bound into the magazine, or were they real records? -- Ken (talk) 05:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks guys--I always go to the wiki for info before I buy stuff, and seeing as there wasn't a page for these...all the more reason to buy them & create one. So I own these issues and they do come with actual records. (not particularly memorable ones...standard classroom-music fare rather than the groovin' sounds of Sesame Street) but they are records with songs recorded (and sometimes written), in conjunction with the art on each page, specifically for these classroom exercises. (would a pictorial/written example exercise help the page? i didn't put one in because i was modeling it after the sesame street magazine website, which just has the covers.) -- StreetScenes 21:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, please put as much detail as you want! The Sesame magazine page is kind of a bad example, because it's a page I've always wanted to add more to -- just haven't gotten around to doing it. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could you scan one of the record labels? I'm curious what they looked like, and it would help people if they ever came across a loose one without the magazine, so they'd know what it was. Actually, I think we could split this into a whole section with each issue getting a page, like we do for Muppet Magazine, and then we could mention the contents in detail, and also show what contents got recorded. (Not that I'm trying to tell you what to do, but those were just some ideas I had!) -- Ken (talk) 05:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::cool. i'll work on it. (though i'm not great with technology so i might need some help with formatting pages and linking things properly). i only have one teacher guide, but i have records for almost all of them. StreetScenes 00:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I'll start creating pages, and then you can fill them in whenever you have time. ::::::By the way, I forgot to say thanks for the new Bob stuff. Maybe we will find 30 singles and 8 LP's! -- Ken (talk) 02:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Ken -- It might be worth waiting until we have some info before creating pages for all those issues... Depending on how much there is to say, we might be able to just have all the relevant information on the one page. -- Danny (talk) 18:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I just made a page for the first issue, so she'd have some room to work on it. -- Ken (talk) 02:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::something like that? or maybe the record should go on the main page, because they don't have jackets, so i can put the track list on each issue but we only need one pic to see what the label looks like. on the bob records--of course we'll find them all! i won't stop until i have them all! StreetScenes 17:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, I've been wondering where Bob got that information. Even over a 4-year period, 30 singles seems like a lot. I wonder if he included the EP's in that number. 8 LP's seems kind of high, too. I wonder if he meant to include any Mitch Miller choir stuff. ::::Anyway, back to the magazine, I think it looks great! My only questions are: 1) Do all the articles have Muppet content, or just the ones you noted? I'm curious if some of their content may have been pulled from other sources, with no Muppet artwork. 2) Are all of the record labels the same color and design? I was intrigued that CBS pressed these, long after the Workshop left Columbia Records. Can you send me a list of the record numbers? We might not need to put a picture of all of them if they're the same, but I'd like to build a list of the numbers used for my own research. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::hmmm, interesting. there is very little muppet content on the records--if i recall from when i listened to them, big bird isn't on them all. but there are muppets in most of the illustrations. in the illustrations for the issue i posted, the foot 'n hand band and the sound and no sound pictures are the only two without muppets. you might be onto something with the different sources...each page in that issue has a different illustrator--cover - rick brown; music music music - larry difiori; foot 'n hand band danny pelavin; kazoo - tom herbert; halloween - n. chartier; sound game - doug taylor; marching - joe mathieu; tree - maggie swanson; no sound - martin lemelman. joe mathieu's illustration is obviously very nice, and i gotta say doug taylor's is pretty bad (big bird's beak is orange. it's scary.) StreetScenes 13:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Kate! I wish I had that Stephen Foster album! -- Ken (talk) 19:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :an mp3 swap can be arranged if you contact me through my youtube account kostrofs or my gmail account (same username) -- StreetScenes 21:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the offer, but I'm holding out for finding actual copies. I wish Columbia had tried to promote him in the US as an "easy listening" singer like Andy Williams or Johnny Mathis. I can't believe they gave up after only one album! -- Ken (talk) 01:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, hard copies can't be beat--that's why I'm broke! I wish they had promoted him here too--he has a nicer voice and he's a more skilled singer than any of those guys. Plus he's got a distinctive style of vocal interpretation and a sweet stage personality. But the whole genre tanked by the 70s anyway--I shudder to think what he would have been recording if he had had a normal career... He can still sing like nobody's business--I wish he would record a new album of kid-friendly and grandpa-friendly standards, like Swingin' on a Star and What a Wonderful World, with a 20 piece band or a full orchestra behind him. Unlikely, considering the expense involved, but a girl can dream! -- StreetScenes 21:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Music books Hi, Kate! Would you happen to have any of Bob's music books? I saw the cover of one on the "Sunshine Guitar" video. -- Ken (talk) 05:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) yes. they're just lyrics, melody & chords for the songs on the bob mcgrath from sesame street album, for which the songs were all written by robert allen. the only picture in them is of robert allen. the one for guitar has melody & chords, then lyrics written under it, and diagrams for the chords used in that song. the the organ one has lyrics, numbers from 1-22 above each note that correspond to the numbers of the keys (so one does not have to read music...) and alternate chords (because the songs are fairly sophisticated but chord organs are really more toys and only have buttons for F, C, G, D, A, and Bb major & minor chords...)StreetScenes 18:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) oh, and the teacher's edition of Music For Fun, along with some lesson plans, includes some sheet music (lyrics, melody & chords) for the songs on the accompanying cd (all but one song from bob's other releases). Tapes etc. Hi, Kate! Thanks for all the information you provided. I went through and reworked the chart. Would you happen to have pictures of the items that don't have pictures yet? No pressure or anything, I was just wondering so we don't spend time looking for pictures if somebody already has one. Also, do you know anything more about the book and tape sets? Are there any others mentioned on the back? Do you know if the books were also sold separately? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :i have pics of the rest of the ones i put up. or am trying to take pics...the home sweet home album is glossy black and my reflection always gets in it too much. i'm pretty sure those were the only books he wrote, and i presume they were sold separately from the tapes of them, as i've seen the books for sale far more often than the tapes, but all used obviously so i don't really know. what do you want to know about the books, publication info? StreetScenes 16:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just some clarification of the publisher. Was Bob's Books just a series name, or the actual publisher like Bob's Kids Music is the name on the CD's? I see the Price/Stern/Sloan logo on the tapes. Also, if you can't get a good shot of the Home Sweet Home LP, an angle shot of the cover like the one you have on your videos is okay. -- Ken (talk) 04:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) talk pages Hi! Here's a tip for you... you can sign talk page messages with four tildes, like this: ~~~~ This placess your username and timestamp at the end of your post so people know when you left the message. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) More Bob records Hi! Thanks for all of the neat Bob stuff you've been adding. Would you happen to have the track listings for the Japanese LP's? We wouldn't put them on the wiki, but I'm trying to put the singles next to the albums they came from, and I only know the US releases. Also, I'm curious how many songs in English were released in Japan. It looks like some of the US songs exist on Japanese 45's, which is cool. Oh, I also responded to your question about his other recordings. By the way, would you mind telling us your first name? Thanks again! -- Ken (talk) 02:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi again, Kate! When you get a chance, can you take a look at Talk: Bob McGrath Discography? I made a list of missing information on the records we have so far. Oh, and nice classical CD's! I'll have to get those! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Bob single Hi. Can you tell me why you removed the Epic single over on the Bob McGrath Discography? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I collect both SS records and 1960s Bob McGrath records. This didn't sound like one of his, but I bought a copy just to see, and sure enough it was Bat McGrath, mislabeled on the record dealer's website. I have a few more of Bob's records I'll add to the wiki when I get the chance. --StreetScenes ::Oh, cool! I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but we've been having some trouble with people deliberately messing up pages lately. I'm looking forward to whatever you can add. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC)